Don't let go
by Rose-Aki
Summary: Tenten isn't fond of her birthday and the memories that come with it. Maybe Neji can help her in his own special way. Neji/Tenten
A/N: A small one-shot to Tenten's birthday. Enjoy :)

* * *

Tenten slowly woke up only to realize that it was the one day of the year she didn't look forward to. Normally she stood up immediately to be early for training, but today she lay in her bed for a few more minutes deep in thoughts. She had never told anyone what the date meant and only the old lady living in the apartment next to her knew about it. The weapon mistress had never told her on purpose, but the old woman lived here even before her parents had left. Since the day she decided to become a kunoichi her parents had abandoned her, because they didn't agree on her choice of future and since that day she had stopped celebrating the 9th March as well.

Sighing deeply she finally opened her eyes and snapped out of her old memories. She needed to get up and act like this day was just like any other day, today was nothing special anyway, not anymore. Standing up and walking to the bathroom she once again realized how empty and lonely her apartment was. Today it seemed even more so and it hurt more to have no one who wished her a good morning or eat breakfast with her. When she felt her heart squeeze painfully she knew she had to get out of this apartment as soon as she could, so she quickly got ready and left for the training grounds. A normal day of Team Gai madness and sparring with Neji would surely erase the pain in her heart or at least numb it for a while.

When Tenten reached the training grounds Neji looked up from his meditation. At first it seemed like it was going to be a normal day. Gai was having a speech about the youthfulness of their next mission tomorrow and Lee was listing while taking notes, but when he saw Tenten greet them Neji knew something was off. Her normally bright smile when she saw them didn't reach her eyes. To him it was obvious that something was seriously wrong and when she met his eyes only to look quickly away he saw his suspicion confirmed. It had been only seconds in which their eyes met, but it was enough time for him to see deep sadness in hers. Now that she talked to Lee and Gai her eyes didn't betrayed anything, but he knew what he had seen and Hyuga eyes were never wrong.

Tenten and him had gotten so much closer, being the only sane people on Team Gai. They even understood each other without words, on the battlefield and outside of it. It had taken time for Neji to get used to such a close bond, but with Tenten it somehow came naturally and soon he had found himself care deeply for her, more than he probably should.

Seeing his weapon mistress so sad affected him greatly and tugged on his heart. Maybe she could hid her feelings from others, but not from him. No one knew her like he did and he would make sure to hurt whoever cause her so much pain. He would have to wait however until they were alone to ask her what was wrong.

Tenten was for once glad that Gai decided the whole team needed bonding time so they had to train all together. Not that she didn't like to be alone with Neji, quiet the opposite, but he seemed to notice her sad mood. He kept following her every move and tried to make eye contact with her a few times. She probably shouldn't be surprised that he suspected something with his all seeing eyes. Her thoughts were interrupted by Gai's announcement.

"We should end our youthful training for today, so we can all be youthful for the mission tomorrow."

While Lee agreed enthusiastic with their sensei, Neji only raised an eyebrow. Six hours training was to short, at least for what Team Gai normally invested in time. Tenten didn't like the short cut of their training either. The thought of returning to her lonely apartment didn't sit well with her. Maybe she could go back here and train alone after a short break. With her decision made she halfheartedly waved goodbye to her team.

"I'll walk with you." Neji's deep voice made her turn back around. His eyes were still watching her closely and she felt them searching in her own for reasons for her sadness.

"You don't have to."

The young Hyuga didn't reply anything and walked up besides her. It seemed he disagreed and still wanted to walk her home. She sighed at his behavior and they walked in silence to her apartment. Tenten could only hope that he would drop the unspoken matter, because if he asked her directly what was wrong she knew she couldn't lie to him. However the problem solved itself when they arrived in front of her house and the old lady living next to her just happened to see them.

"Tenten I'm glad to see you today, so I can personally wish you a happy birthday."

"Thank you." The young kunoichi tried her hardest not to flinch and smiled politely, but she could almost feel Neji stiffen besides her.

When the old lady was out of sight Tenten turned to Neji with a forced smile.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow for the mission."

She was about to open her door and leave his all seeing eyes when she felt a hand on her wrist. He didn't need to say anything for Tenten to know he wanted to talk. Her shoulders slumped and she knew it was useless to hope that he would drop the matter now, so she let him enter.

"Do you want tea?"

Neji shock his head and both sat down on her couch. He looked at her, but she wasn't meeting his eyes, so it seemed it was up to him now. Normally he didn't start conversations on his own, but this time was different, he just couldn't ignore the situation.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's nothing special, so it wasn't necessary to tell anybody about it."

"I'm not anybody. Why didn't you tell _me_?" Even to his own ears he sounded hurt, but he was. If she didn't want to throw a big birthday party or have everyone congratulate her he could understand, he wasn't a fan of that either, but she could have at least told him. Didn't she trust him? That thought hurt more than he would like to admit.

"I don't like this day and it's nothing special."

Neji almost sighed in annoyance. Tenten was rather stubborn if she wanted to be and he knew he wouldn't get anything out of her like this. A different approach was needed.

"We will train. I'll meet you in an hour on the training grounds. It's important that we are prepared for the mission tomorrow." He saw a confused look on her face, she was probably surprised that he had dropped the matter so easily, but then she nodded.

After a quick good bye he was on his way to the Hyuga compound. Somehow he wanted that today was special for her. She always made his birthday special even if in the beginning he didn't want her to. She always gave him useful gift, because she knew he hate unnecessary things. Her gifts were handmade weapons that were especially build for his fighting style and on his birthday she always cooked him his favorite food in their training break. Maybe it was time to give her something back. He had a plan to help her overcome the sadness she felt in relation to her birthday, but he knew he wasn't the most sensible person so he hoped it would work out.

An hour later the two teammates met up on the training grounds and Neji set the rules.

"Only close combat. No weapons or jutsus."

Tenten agreed without hesitation and the exchange of blows began. A few minutes went by with kicks and hits on both sides before Neji put his plan into action.

"You are so alone that you don't want to celebrate your birthday."

When he saw anger and sadness enter her eyes he knew he was succeeding. He didn't like to see her in pain, but it was the only way she would open up. If anyone it was him who knew how wrong it was to keep everything inside. All the suppressed feelings needed to be released once in a while. He wanted to help her and this was the only way he knew how to do it.

"No friends? No family?" At that her eyes clouded more with emotion and her hits and kicks got stronger.

"You are all alone." That was the moment she didn't pay attention and he got a hold of her wrists, stopping her movements.

They were close to each other now, both panting heavy.

"Let me go." Her voice was shaking and he could see water gathering in her eyes. She was fighting to let her suppressed feelings not surface.

"It's not fair that you have to be alone. I won't let go." Both of them knew he didn't mean her wrists with that.

The weapon mistress struggled against him a moment longer before her shoulders slumped. Her head bowed and Neji heard a shaky intake of breath. She was finally letting her guard down and allowing herself to feel all her suppressed emotions concerning this day.

Softly he pulled her into his chest and just hold her in a protective embrace. He felt her clench his shirt while sobs shook her small body. In this moment he realized how much she really meant to him. He wanted to be the only one who saw her in this valuable state, the only one who could hold her so close. He wanted to be the only one around who she let herself be who she really was. He loved her.

Neji hold her until her sobs lessened and her grip on his shirt loosened. She wasn't looking at him when she stepped back.

"I'm sorry for being so weak."

Neji shock his head before gently lifting her chin with his fingers. Her eyes looked clear of all the pain and sadness. She was allowing him to see into her soul.

"You are not weak. Don't be afraid to let me see you."

He wasn't ready to tell her how deep his feelings for her ran, but he could see in her eyes that she already knew. Slowly he leaned in and softly touched her lips with his. Never again would he let her alone, especially not on this day. He would be by her side no matter what and never leave her.

* * *

A/N: Please review and tell me what you think :)


End file.
